Broken hearted
by RoseandThorns
Summary: They hurt him, left him alone in a alley. He doesn'tunderstand why, but, he knows, with Yugi by his side, he can heal his body and his heart. one-shot. Be nice people.


Look, you're either going to love this or wanna kill me for writing it. If I offend anyone sorry. Btw, Atemu gets very badly hurt (Raped, although I don't go into detail-just an advanced warning) Again sorry....um....enjoy?

....................................................................

Broken hearted

Atemu.

"Hey boy, how much for a quickie?" A rather loud voice yelled from behind me. It startled me and I whipped round quickly.

It didn't look promising and I felt my heart sink. Straight away I saw I'd brought this on myself. There were two ways out of this alley and currently both exits were blocked by large men. All of them looking hungrily at me. I really did know better, I shouldn't have gone into this alley way at twilight. Why hadn't I heard them before it got to this point? They walked closer, I stood my ground. A rumble of laughter passed around them, malicious and predatory. Duel monster and things trying to destroy the world I can beat, I understand. But these....men....I didn't. I don't know how to stop them. Still I raised a fist in front of my face and stubbornly refused to move. The laughter increased.

"What do you want?" I asked, despite my sweaty palms my voice was steady

"How much for a fuck?" The tallest one asked, his tongue rolling over the words, like it gave him some sort of sick pleasure.

Revolution swelled in me and I gave an involuntary stumble backwards. So many things happened at once, I couldn't keep track. I know that arms closed around me, trapping me inside. I know that someone landed a kick to my gut which had me wrenching in the arms. I heard laughter and yells, egging someone on. Another kick followed swiftly by a punch to my jaw line. My head snapped back and my lip burst. Hot blood dribbled down my face. I struggled, gaining the smallest victory before I was jerked back. My arms twisted behind me, my face contorted in a spasm of agony and my knees hit the dirt. There were cheers, they wanted this? I didn't understand. Fingers caught my chin in a rough, bruising grip, lifting my face. I tried to turn away but suddenly there was a hand twisted painfully to the hair on the nape of my neck and I stopped. I saw blue eyes, a face marred by scars and person to close to me.

"Get away from me!" I said breathlessly, fire still rippling around me.

Fingers caressed my face but it felt wrong. The person behind me had knelt down as well, his hand sliding to my rear. I tried to move away but there was nothing I could do.

"Now why would we do that?" The disembodied voice asked, hot breath ghosting across my ear. It made me unpleasantly shiver. My skin crawled.

"You're so beautiful." The one holding my face murmured.

In that moment, if I was beautiful, I cursed it. Bitterly.

Then he swept on me, pulling me clean away from his friends. He trapped my smaller body beneath his, ignoring me when I protested. His lips came down onto mine, crushing and demanding. I didn't respond a scream growing steadily in my mind. His hand was under my shirt, running over my chest. I raised my hands to beat at his chest and suddenly they were pinned above my head by someone else. Hands were on my belt, easing my jeans of me until they hung around my ankles. Hands toyed with the edge of my boxers, enjoying the desperation he could see in me and I was sure he could feel in the kiss. He broke the kiss, watching me as he straddled me. His fingers skimmed under the material, his tongue appeared between his teeth and his eyes fogged over. I felt my boxer lower and I closed my eyes waiting for it. When I felt the material of them around my knees, I gave up. He came, swift hard and brutal. I screamed, before white hot searing pain entered my chest and everything went dark.

I hurt.

That was all I knew as I floated in the darkness. It was heavy, constricting my chest, my breathing painful as it rattled out of me. I sunk in a never ending ocean of shadows and I couldn't find the way out. I struggled weakly, willing my body to co operate but nothing happened. Fire, hot and agonising was burning in my veins. Shooting hot, malicious, unbelievable pain around my battered body. I drifted away. One thought dominate in my mind.

Why hadn't Yugi come for me?

I opened my eyes, everything was fuzzy. Noise was so far away from me. Had I died? No, death wouldn't be this painful. I doubled over, curling into a ball on the floor. Someone had replaced my boxers, how thoughtful. There was something wrong with my chest. It was wet, it hurt and it was red. Blood? What happened? What did they do to me? I was lying in a pool of the wet stuff; it stained the ground and clung to me. I tried to get up; I got to my knees before I crashed back down. I could've dragged myself down in alleyway but who would see me? They'd find me in the morning and I'd be dead. I let a few pained tears fall. Pain could be controlled. But this was so hard to keep contained, I wanted to scream. I was all alone, abused and bleeding. Yugi wasn't here. Why not? I needed him.

"Hello? Are you ok?" A female voice asked

I tried to turn to her but my breath was being ripped away from me. Instead she stepped around me and crouched down. I heard a gasp which made me think I must look awful.

"Hello? Yes, ambulance please. A boys been stabbed, no I don't know what happened. He's breathing. I...I think he's conscious. But...I think....someone raped him or at least tried to." Her voice faded out but I know she kept talking. She was here to help me, right?

I raised my eyes to hers. She was in her twenties, very pretty, she had a caring air about her. I was shocked when she settled on the floor beside me and took of her coat, placing it gently over my shoulders.

"Can't have you getting cold, can we?" She smiled. Was it my imagination or was it a bit forced. "You're gonna be all right, honey. They'll fix you up at the hospital. I'm Nancy, by the way, Nancy Stone."

"A...Atemu." I whispered. I didn't expect her to hear me but she did.

"Atemu? Pretty name. You're the King of Games, right?" I nodded "Mmm, I watched you. You're very good. Your friends are too."

I gave a ghost of a smile. Her phone was loosely clasped in her hand, I tugged on it until she let go.

"You want the phone, sweetie?"

Again I nodded and dialled home. Please, someone be there. It kept ringing and I started to lose hope.

"Hello? Mouto residence." Grandpa's cheery voice crackled out of the receiver.

"Grandpa..."

"Atemu? My boy, where are you?"

"Need help....hospital....stabbed....scared." It was all I could say.

"You've been stabbed! Atemu! Where are you?" He didn't understand, of course he didn't.

"I don't know." A wave of dizziness rushed over me and my grip slackened. The phone slipped through my fingers.

"Shit." Nancy cursed "Hello, yes, I found your grandson. He's not doing so well, he's lost a lot of blood. We're of that little alleyway in the park. Hurry! Yes, I'll tell him." There was a thud on the ground beside me "Atemu, your Grandpa says 'hold on and that they'll be here soon.' And Yugi says 'he loves you very much and you better not give up.' I mean that too, Atemu, don't you dare let go. Because we're gonna get you to the hospital and you're gonna die when you're an old man, not now. Understand me?"

"Yes....I'm scared..."

"I know, sweetie. But I won't let anybody else hurt you. I won't leave you."

She held her hand limply by mine, she meant for me to take it but she didn't want to scare me. I took it anyway. She was kind hearted and didn't want to hurt me. I needed some small form of human contact. Those...demons weren't human. They did this to me and now I'm going to die because of them. Her grip on my hand tightened as mine weakened.

"No! Atemu! Stay awake!" I couldn't "Damn blood loss. Where is that ambulance?"

Darkness reclaimed me again.

Flashing lights and a lot of noise dragged me away from the darkness. There were hands, lots of hands touching me, poking at my chest. I struggled weakly, they'd come back for me again.

"Sssh....Atemu...sash. They're here to help you not hurt you." Nancy's vice was cool and soothing in my ear. I reached blindly for her hand again and she slipped slender fingers into mine.

"You a relative?" A man asked

"No. I found him."

"You're going to have to drive to the hospital."

No. I don't want to be alone with these people. I don't like them. I tugged on her hand and got my eyes open. "Stay...don't go." I begged

"Please, let me stay with him. He's scared and his family isn't here yet. I promised him I wouldn't leave him alone."

"Nancy..." I mumbled, my eyes closing

"All right miss, get in."

"Thank you. We're going to the hospital now, Atemu."

"Yugi...?"

"Not here yet. They'll be at the hospital."

Who put this stupid mask on my face? I can't talk properly. I raised a shaky hand to pull it off, but gentle fingers stopped me.

"Atemu, that's helping you breathe. Don't take it off."

"Kay."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the hospital, lying on a hard bed. Someone with spiky hair resting his head on the bed beside me, clutching at my hand. He was asleep.

Yugi....

He had come for me. I was a fool for believing he wouldn't. I reached out my mind to his, gently brushing it with my own. He answered with a nuzzle and a burst of love. Grandpa was asleep in the comfy chair in the corner, head titled down to his chest. There was someone standing by the window, blonde and tall. The shadows built up in me as a result to the threat, until that person sighed and held his head. I looked at the person curiously. He did seem familiar.

"Gosh, Até. I'm sorry." Jou!

Why? What had he done wrong?

"I should've protected you. But with all your powers, I thought you were invincible. I didn't think a group of men could take you down like that. I won't let it happen again."

He was still gripping his head, his shoulders shaking. I refused to believe that he would be crying over me.

"Jou."

"...."

"Jou!"

He snapped around. His watery eyes softened as soon as he saw me. I held out the hand Yugi wasn't clutching toward him. He stepped forward and took it without hesitation. He arranged himself on the edge of the bed, smiling madly but somewhat sadly.

"Hey, Atemu. Never thought I'd be this pleased to see you awake." He whispered

"You know me, takes more than them to keep me down." But my voice was flat. I'd been so close to dying and I knew it.

"They...you...you looked dead when they brought you in. I thought you'd died, so did Yugi. Atemu, never do anything like that again. I know it wasn't your fault...but please." He stared into my eyes. How wrong was that? My best friend begging me not to die.

I nodded and Jou relaxed.

"Thank god." Another voice breathed. I jumped. Ryou. It's just Ryou.

He swept across the room, leaning next to Yugi. I smiled at him. I looked back at Yugi. My Yugi. I moved down, resting my face against his.

"C'mon Jou, let's get food." Ryou whispered

Jou squeezed my hand and left. I tugged on Yugi's hand and his eyes slowly opened. He blinked, it was almost comical but there were tears on his face. His hand found my face, so gently caressing my cheek with his fingers, not like that man.

"Atemu...I thought I'd lost you...." He whispered

The tears came. Unyielding and relentless. I sobbed in humiliation, confusion, pain. Yugi gently pulled me against his chest and I hid. My chest ached, my body so tender. Yugi said nothing, just held me tightly.

_//I'm sorry aibou...I tried to stop them//_

_/It's not your fault, Atemu. I'm not angry with you. Just thankful you're alive/_

_//I didn't think you would come//_

_/Now, that's just silly. I knew you were hurt, just didn't know where you were. You weren't answering your phone/_

_//It was in my pocket. Sorry//_

_/Again not your fault/_

Someone stirred in the corner. I tensed, shadows swirling dangerously. Yugi put his hands on my face and turned me to look properly in the corner. Grandpa. I smirked and Yugi rolled his eyes. Grandpa stood up carefully, age is a dreadful thing. Did I really just think that? Blood loss messes with the head. Relief swelled on his face, his tired eyes shining. He put his hand on my forehead and I leant into the touch. I knew I was safe here. No one would let me get hurt. I yawned, nestling down deeper into Yugi's arms; he pulled the blanket closer around me.

"Don't go." I begged, sleepily.

"I won't. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Yugi?"

"Yes, Atemu?"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart."

"Love you."

"I know. Sleep, Atemu."

"You're one of a kind, Atemu. We wouldn't trade you for the world." Grandpa whispered "Don't scare us like that again."

I was too far gone to reply but I nodded to show I'd understood. I fell asleep, safe in the knowledge that I was loved. When I recovered and when Yugi let me out of his sight, I'd hunt those guys down.

You're all I need to fix my broken heart.


End file.
